With Force
by Shockburst23
Summary: One night Starscream just wants to sneak out and fly, but someone has different plans for him. Read and review might do more, first story ever.. D: Kind of out of character.. WARNINGS:STICKY, Rough Plug and play Yaoi/Slash, Don't like don't read. Non-con. Mature for a reason : Hope I did this all right.. Starscream's POV
1. Force

There was no sound coming from anywhere on the ship, ever bot was sound asleep, except for me. I had to get out, maybe go for a fly, I thought that would be a delightful idea, but what I was not expecting was someone was watching me…

I tiptoed to the door and looked around too dark to see anything I slowly open the door to leave, when a voice made me jump.

"Starscream," it was Megatron's voice I could tell even in the dark, "Where do you think you are going at this hour?" I trembled, "I- My lord… w-what makes you think I was going somewhere? I merely needed some fresh air." I couldn't see where he was, until I saw his optics glowing red floating toward me? "You were talking about it the whole way to the door, that's why I know you were going somewhere." His optics were getting very close now, "I- uh…" Lost for words, and feeling that he was getting too close for me I tried to make a break for it. "Where are you going now, my loyal dog?" His claws were on my arm, which made me yip like a dog as well. "I was merely going back to my room, my lord." You could hear the tremble in my voice, _what is he going to do to me? I just wanted to fly around!_

Now it was odd, he has me pushed up against the wall, "Now Starscream can you not lie to me for once?" He grinned and there was enough light from the outside moon light to see his wicked grin, "About what my lord?" I seriously tried to get out of his grasp, but he was to strong being much bigger in size then me. "What do you really think about me?" I looked him straight in his optics, "Why is this?" I snapped back, angrier then I planned, his grip tightened, "O-ow that hurts!" He growled, "What do you think of me?" he slammed me against the wall hard. "I am your servant Lord Megatron, I serve you! Anything you want!" His grip was really hurting me. "Really? Anything?" He smirked so evilly it made me tremble, "A-anything for you, my lord."

He pushed me down onto my knees, "W-what are you doing?" I almost shouted, he smacked me, "You want the others to hear you, you must really be a slut." My optics widened, "S-slut? Now you list—"Another smack, "Open wide my pretty little seeker." That was the demand I heard when I felt his hand on the back of my helmet, when I was yelling he must of undone his plate because there was his cable in my face barely enough light to see anything, but that was big enough to see. "N-no!" I turned my head away. His grip on my helmet forced my face back toward it, "Use your hands also Slut." I got mad, I went to bite him when another blow was delivered to my face, "Dare hurt me, and I will make sure everyone knows about this, and I will kill you." I gulped down the fear, "Y-yes my l-lord." He chuckled, "More like it you dirty little seeker, just do it." He pushed me closer.

I gave in, only this and that was it, I opened my mouth as he pushed his hard cable into my mouth, I slightly gagged at the size of it. He moved his hips thrusting in and out, "U-use your hand." I reached up and gasped it was huge; "Did you think I was small?" He laughed; I trembled. The corners of my mouth dripping with fluids, my hand stroking his cable at the base, "K-keep that up, I could overload pretty fast, you seem to be r-really good at this, am I not your first?" I got angry at that comment, I was going to pull off and swear at him, but his hips bucked suddenly more wildly and his hand pushed me farther down the shaft, the cable pulsed and he overloaded in the back of my throat, "You're wonderful." He seemed to purr, tears formed in my optics, "Swallow it." He was going to kill me I couldn't get it down; I gagged most of it down. It coated my mouth and finally he let go, I gasped and coughed loudly it was mixed in where it wasn't supposed to be. "I have never done that before, and will never do it again." I said getting up.

"Who said we were done?" I froze, "W-what do you mean?" He only grinned, I couldn't run as he stood up and came closer, I only once again backed in to the wall behind me, "N-no more, Megatron!"

His claws grasped me hard, "As my second in command you have to show me all of you." He whispered that in my ears as his other hand grasped my aft. "And I mean all of you." He growled low in his throat, and I knew what he meant right there. I was untouched and I thought at this moment maybe begging will stop him, "M-Megatron! What is someone see's us? You know I am untouched, and I mean maybe you can understand that I am waiting for my Spark bond mate and..." that right there was the worst thing I could of said his grin just got wider on his face, his optics seem to light up brighter, "brings excitement to know someone could walk in on us at any moment, and you being untouched just makes is better for me."

I felt cold at that moment, "N-no please." I begged, this was a different kind of begging usually it was to protect me from him killing me, and now I was begging not to get raped. He was set on what he wanted, and it just happened to be me. I struggled more and even thought that I should punch him, so my fist hit him smack on the side of his face, and then he let go. "I was going to be gentle, but if you can't be I won't."

He smashed me against the wall hard, roughly groping my interface plate from behind, "I refuse!" I just couldn't let him get that open and have his way with me, but my mood took a turn for the worst (really the better) when his claw roughly dragged down my wing, I gasped in pleasure. "So you do like pain? I knew you were playing hard to get." I twitched and fought it. Another time down my wing my legs started to tremble, I have never had anyone touch me in that way my body was acting very strange. I bit my lip and fought the urge to moan, his claw played with my port, as it pushed in I cringed in pain. "I-it hurts, stop!" My voice came out not as loud as I would hope it, closer to a mere whisper almost. He laughed, "I am going to make you cry my name, Starscream."

Another one of his claws pushed inside my unused port stretching it for the worst thing, my body was not to get used to it I would not allow it, a scream worked its way up my throat when Megatron just covered my mouth muffling the pleas. "Tsk tsk tsk." He growled, "Just let it happen there is no way out, it might hurt less if you don't fight." I bit his hand. He forced another finger in my port and pushed them deep, I couldn't scream only cry.

_I can't let him win! I won't give in!_ He pulled his fingers out of me and I felt as if I could relax for a mere second when that empty feeling was quickly filled with his huge spike, he rammed it in no warning barely covering my mouth in time so that my scream wouldn't wake everyone on the ship. The pain ripped through me and tears formed in my optics. "I told you I wasn't going to be nice," he growled. The warm fluid ran down my legs. His claws cut in to my hips and I sobbed. His thrust got harder. There was a little pleasure when he pushed in and hit something, "Ah!" I couldn't hold back the sound.  
There was so much pain and pleasure I could not think, "Want it harder?" Megatron groaned, "No M-master." I cried out. He growled, "That was sexy. Now cry my name." He rammed so hard, hitting right against my pleasure cables. "Master Megatron!" I cried in pleasure, quite loudly. It sounded like someone was walking down the hallway and I started to panic. Megatron did not care, "Just be quiet and they won't hear you." He said shoving me more against the wall and thrusting deeply. I screamed at the sudden thrust, "I-I'm close!" I didn't care if anyone walked in on us my mind was clouded being so close to overload. "M-me too." Megatron grunted speeding up so fast, he bit the back of my neck and overloaded filling me up with his warm liquids that was enough to send me in to overload, "M-Megatron!" I screamed as I twitched in overload.

The sound of the other bot was very close, and Megatron dropped me on the ground leaving me in the mess he made, and my optics turned off as I drifted in to recharge. The next time I my optics onlined for a moment all I could see was a Vechicon, I could feel him carrying me somewhere, then the world went black again.


	2. Confusion

My Optics flickered online to the sound of Knockout's annoying voice. I shot up, "W-where am I?" I panicked trying to remember, looking around to catch Knockout in Breakdown lap, "... Oh Commander! You're awake." He quickly scrambled off Breakdown's lap, standing next to the berth.

"You should lay back down, Commander." Knockout's servo rested on my shoulder, "You need it." The pain shot up my body as his words hit my audio. I cried out in pain, lying back down. Knockout's face looked worried, "C-can you tell me what happened?" He seemed like he knew what happened but he wanted to confirm. "Can't you see?" I motioned to the dried liquids on my legs. "Was it—?"

Suddenly, the med bay doors slid open cutting him off midsentence, it was Megatron.

"Knockout, I thought you would have him cleaned up and ready already, he still has a job to do, no matter what happens to him." Megatron growled at the medic, Knockout seemed to shiver a little. So did I. Megatron's gaze seem to settle on my frame, "When you functional report to me Starscream!" He said turning and leaving without any other words.

Knockout didn't even need to ask again, he simply just knew know.

Soon after I was cleaned up and able to walk again, even with the little pain from last night, I started for the control room. When I reached the room, there he was Megatron… "Lord Megatron, you wanted to see me?" I asked with my arms behind my back, awaiting an answer. He only glared down at me, and turned to Soundwave giving him some orders that I couldn't quite hear.

After that Megatron walked pass me leaving me standing there, "Megatron?" I said turning to him. He froze; "Follow" was the only word that came from his mouth.

The fear shook my frame; I did not want to be alone with our glorious leader again. I would have to get brave; I need to tell him I wasn't his toy! With the click of my heels the only thing I could hear as we walked down this long hallway to… wait where did this hallway go to again? I looked up to see where we were when I bumped into Megatron. He looked down at me, noticing that I was not paying attention.

"You should pay attention more." He said. "Well Lord Bucket head, you shouldn't be so large! Stopping like that, you never think do you?" I pointed at him, yeah… I needed to show him who is boss! The growl of the voice coming from above me told me I had hit a nerve, "Did you not like that glorious leader?" His claws reached for me, I dodged them barely, and "Ohh am I to fast for you?" I sassed at him. The second swing seemed closer, but when he missed me and I attacked back. Bam! Right in the face plate, I froze... I didn't think I would really do that. He growled so loud, "Starscream!" He grabbed a hold of my wing and gripped leaving a small dent. "Get out of my sight now, or I will rip your spark out." With that he let go and slammed his fist into the wall denting it. I was speechless I ran as fast as I could, never looking back.

I stopped panting as I caught my breath, "You're still looking for trouble?" Knockout was leaning against the wall. "I can't just sit back and let him use me!" I said growling at Knockout, "Just be careful." He said walking right passed me. I looked back at him, confused. What does he care?

I was working at my desk pondering everything going on. I ignored the questions racing in my head, I had not seen Megatron since that fight, and I worried a little. What! Me worry about that stupid bucket head… where had he been all day? I stood from my desk, "I will be back later Soundwave." I walked out without another word. Looking around I walked down the hallway slowly toward Megatron's quarters. When I reached them I just froze looking up at the large door in front of me. What the slag was I doing here at HIS door…? I didn't care about him. Ugh why is this driving me crazy, I didn't like him forcing me, right?

The door opened and I was so deep in thought I did not even noticed, I looked up and noticed Megatron glaring down at me, "U-uh Lord Megatron I was just walking by!" His optics shined with amusement, "Miss me?" He growled deeply.

"No!" I turned to walk away, his giant clawed servos wrapped around my arm and he dragged me in to his room. "S-stop!" I screamed. He chuckled deeply, "Stop fighting it, you will be mine." He slammed he against the wall right inside his room, I gasped. "Do you want someone to hear us? I could take you in front of the Army, if you'd like" He growled. I trembled in his claws, "I am not your and never will be!" I snatched my arm away, he slammed his fist next to my head making me flinch, "Yes you will." He pinched my wing tip hard, and I gasp. He knew seekers weak points, I never want to be weak to Megatron, frag!

"Well seems I touched something you like, am I right?" He pushed closer and twisted the metal making me cry out, "Get your filthy claws off me!" I pushed. Not like that did much he was much larger than me. "Be a good seeker, and I might be gentle this time." He growls warning me, I just looked away angry. His fangs grazed my neck cables, and my legs started to tremble. "You know I can be gentle, it's rare... But I can." And with this he bit me, "You beast!" I didn't want to move he would tear my neck cables with those fangs and kill me.


	3. Control

Chapter 3: Control

His claws trailed down my wings scraping ever so lightly, but enough to draw energon, I screeched out loudly but was quickly quieted by Megatron's mouth covering mine. A warm glossa made its way into my mouth searching every inch, it excited me. I could feel the warm liquids covering my value panel.

_He was evil! Rude! A brute!_ Why did that excite me, I was so confused. I couldn't think much longer when stepped back and let go of me.

"W-what are you doing?" I looked up confused. "Thought you wanted me to stop?" He smirked. He started walk away, and I was getting angry. He glanced back at me with the biggest grin on his face, "What's the matter Starscream?" His voice teasing me, as he sat in a big chair closer to his berth room door, "Come get what you want." His voice vibrated me to the core, almost melting me into a pile of goo.

"What do you mean?" I asked walking over to him. Standing there looking at him sitting there, "Well I mean you do the work if you want it, of course." I froze, shiver running through my frame, and _was he crazy?! I should just walk away right now, tell him no thanks_. I was going to turn when his panel clicked open, and his hard spike was right there. _Ohh god, I wanted it so bad. _He started to deeply chuckle; I didn't even notice I was staring right at his spike.

"Lord Megatron, this is hardly… the way you act." I nervously turned to walk away. "Come here Starscream." I started walking toward him until I was basically on top of him. "Are you going to take the offer or not?" He asked as I was straddled on his lap.

My faceplate was bright red, "I mean your body is begging for it." He growled, making my frame shiver. I rubbed his spike against my still closed port covering, "I am not the one all exposed Buckethead." I snickered. "Watch yourself Starscream," He grabbed my hips tightly making me yelp in surprise.

"Ride me or get out," He whispered in my audios, "understand?" he sat back in his chair. I growled but thought finally that I would be in control, _stupid Megatron._ My lower plating snapped open exposing my stiff spike and dripping wet port. _What about him gets me like this? _I just couldn't think long when he pushed up rubbing his spike against my port. "Ah! Will you let me be in control?" I lightly punched him. "Move then, I am waiting forever." He growled, but his voice was coated with lust. He was losing control, optics laced over with lust.

"Do you want me that bad, my lord?" I said rubbing my wet warm port rim on the tip of his spike, he didn't seem to even try and hold back a moan. "If I say yes will you frag me already?" He growled, that threw me off, ".. W-what?" I shuddered at his lusty voice. "Hurry or I might have to help you out, Starscream." I wiggled my hips, "Who said I need your help?" His claws moved to my hips as he pushed me down, "N-no! I can move on my own!" I growled holding myself up. "Move. Now." He demanded, and I slowly moved down his length, taking it slowly. As I slid down it Megatron's helm fell back and he moaned out in pleasure. "E-enjoying yourself?" I chuckled and gasped.

"I can't let you control this anymore." His claws shot back to my hips pushing me to the base, I screamed out in pain and pleasure. "M-Megatron!" I tried to cover my mouth as I screamed out his name. "Again, say it again. Beg for me to frag you so hard." He moved me up and down his spike. "Ahhh- Ngh, M-Megatron! F-fragggg.. me!" I couldn't control anything, I didn't care that I was calling out for him to pleasure me even after his attack.

This was still the same old Megatron, but I wanted him. No matter what happened when he attacked me, I think he wants me as well. The pleasure built up as Megatron's hand started stroking my spike, and I was bouncing up and down on his spike by myself. "M-Megatron! I'm going t-to overload!" With that my body spasmed and Megatron growled as he filled my port deeply with his overload. I fell in to recharge.

* * *

That Vechicon that took me to Medical bay, who was that.. I tossed in my recharge. When I awoke I wasn't in Megatron's room any more I was in my own. "That's strange." I stood up to see that I was cleaned also. "Was that a dream?" I wasn't sure but I did know that I had to get to the main control room in a few before I was Megatron's chew toy again.

"Late again Starscream," Megatron's voice made me shiver. "My internal Alarms are off, my lord." I lied, I just didn't know if I wanted to face the Mech who gave me my worst and my best overload in the same week. "Doesn't matter, you should make up for the work you missed out on yesterday, so you have overtime."

A Vechicon walked in, "Lord Megatron, You called for me?" The Vechicon bowed. "Ahh, ST-3V3! I called for you to help Starscream here with his overtime. He will be working with you Vechicons."

"But.. I-" I was cut off by Megatron just walking away from me. "Report to me when you are done with your duties, Starscream," he walked out of the room.

Soundwave was just typing on the computer like always as I stood here looking at ST-3V3, "Let's go Vechicon."

I walked out of the room, "Lord Starscream.." He sounded shy once we were alone in the hallway. "What?" I turned to him, "D-don't you remember me?" I stood there with a questioning look on my face, "What are you talking about?" He looked me straight in the optics, "I saved your life after Megatron left you for dead after he.." He didn't want to continue hoping that I got the message.

… ST-3V3.. saved me?

* * *

Ohhh snaps. Sorry for the long wait, I have been so busy with college and apartment searching. I hope this makes sense, any mistakes or anything message me and let me know. Hope you enjoyed. More to come, soon I hope.


	4. Hurt

"Call me Steve, please." He said as I sat down trying to wrap my processors around all that he had told me. He reached out to put his servo on my shoulder, "Don't touch me, Vechicon!" I spat out, I got up and walked out leaving him there. _Sure he did leave me, I haven't asked about that… ugh._

Knockout's voice cut in to my thoughts as I ran into him walking down the hallway in an angry fashion. "Commander, watch where you're going!," he stood back up and offered me his hand to help me up. "Knockout! Don't tell me what to do!" I got up myself and stomped off, Knockout was standing there shocked.

Megatron was back in the throne room and he could hear my angry fit, so he stepped out to see what was going on, I froze and looked up at him, "I hate you!" was the only thing I could think of. His face grew angry fast, and I decided to take off past him before he could reach me, "Starscream!" He turned after me; "Come back here" his voice was in the distance as I unlocked my room and hid in there. _Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you or anyone on this ship. _

He pounded on the door, and I knew that he could just override the code whenever he wanted to, so I waited. Soon enough he was in my room "Go away you brute!" I screamed at him, throwing something at him.

He came right up to me and grabbed me slamming me against the wall, "What is your problem Starscream?" I wouldn't look him in the optics I kept looking away.. "Tell me now Starscream." He put me down on the ground but kept his hold on me so I couldn't just run again.

I started to cry, shocking Megatron completely by the look on his face. "That night.. You just forced me, you raped me and I still care about you and I don't get it!" He let go of me, "Starscream, that night was.." he was trying to think of what to tell me. "A mistake?" I shoved him, "You just used me." I was so mad at him, and he looked hurt a little at those words.

"Starscream… truth is, that night I was mad because I was jealous." My optics widen as I looked up at him, "what?" I didn't understand what he meant by that. "I wanted to let you know how I felt about you but I am not the best at that, and well I thought you were going to sneak out to meet someone, and I lost control." He let go of me, this was not the Megatron I knew.. something had changed, rather snapped inside of him.

"So.. you got mad and raped me to show me you care?" I could help but be rude about it. "You could of asked me to join you for something or rather taken me on a fly and talked to me in private, but no you are a bucket head who doesn't think of anyone's feelings but your own," I placed my hands on my hips, "Get out now Megatron, I don't want to see you just go." He didn't even try to say something he just walked out, "You still have to work, I don't want rumors spreading that my second-in-command does like to work anymore," Was all he said as the door closed.

I was mad I wanted to do something to get back at him, anything… "Commander Starscream? You just ran out on me." It was Steve. Oh, that was a perfect way to get back at Megatron. I walked over to him slowly and I lifted a servo to his chest, "Oh Steve~ why don't you come to my quarters and we can talk about a reward for you." I whispered in his audios. I thought he had stalled when he didn't even move but then his cooling fans kicked on, "Oh Naughty little Vechicon." I chuckled playfully. He followed me to my room, oh was I going to have fun with this.

When we got to my room I got up on my berth and propped my head up with one arm, "Come and get what you deserve." I said even more seductively then I thought I could say. He walked closer nervously. "Listen I grant you this one time to do whatever you please to me, anything you'd like Drone." I rolled over and wiggled my aft for him. "Just this once, make it count." I winked at him.

His interface panel snapped open and his hard stiff cable was dripping with transfluid. "My my, so big for a drone~" I said, "Why don't you use that pretty mouth you have commander for a better use?" Wow this Drone was serious about this. I sank down to my knees in front of this drone, I would of never thought I would be doing this just to get back at Megatron but.. Revenge sounds so sweet.

I licked the tip of his cable before slowly sucking on it; his servos grabbed the back of my helm gliding me farther down on his spike. "Oh Primus commander~" I sucked harder and faster all my attention on making him overload, his servos held my helm still as he pulled me off, I whined a little wanting to suck more. "Get on your knees and servos. Aft up." I just did as I was told making sure that I shook my aft at him a little. "Open up." He commanded me, and my plating slide back. "Frag me!" I whined. He pushed his spike against my valve, sliding it in slowly drawing a gasp from both of us. He wasn't even still he started to slam in and out of me, making me cry out.

I bucked into him and everything as he grabbed my hips and squeezed hard. "T-that's the spot!" I cried out as he hit a sensor node deep inside my valve. It wasn't going to be long before I was going to over load, and I could tell that he wasn't that far behind me. "C-command Starscream, you're wonderful you don't deserve to be treated badly by Megatron." Hearing him say Megatron's name sent me over board, I cried out throwing my head back. My valve clenching tightly around his spike milking him dry as he overloaded inside me.

"… Would you be happy with me?" Steve asked trying to cuddle me. "No.. I am sorry.." I said getting up and walking toward my wash rooms, "please leave." Steve didn't get it, "He attacked you and you still want to be with him? What was this? A pity, thanks for saving my life frag?" He grabbed me, "Stop! Steve you're hurting me!" I shoved him away but he just grabbed harder, "No I won't allow this!" He said. "Well I am your commander and I ordered you to let me go!" His grip only tightened, "Oh well you aren't so high and mighty when you don't have you guard Megatron to save you Commander Starscream."

The door busted open, "Leave go of him." Megatron's voice growled out in angry, "Or I will kill you." Steve didn't make any move to unhand me, "What if I don't? I mean I did just frag him, and he was crying out for me, not you Lord Megatron." Megatron flinched at the comment, and recovered fast, "Starscream is this true?" He looked at me then quickly back at Steve.

Steve spun me around to show me off still covered in transfluid, and I couldn't help but get red in the face plates, I was ashamed. "Drone, get out now." Megatron walked up and grabbed him denting his armor. He let go of me and ran out, there was a heavy silence hanging in the air.

"Why?" Megatron looked me in the optics.

"You hurt me first." I spat.

Oh god, I feel that this was a mistake. I feel bad for twisting characters so badly.. D:! Well I am going to say I am going to start working on a Knockout x Breakdown love story. :D Less madness. Also I am so sorry for the wait, I just moved to AZ.. D:!

RnR. Please.


	5. Forgive

Getting somewhere, I feel bad about this chapter.. let me know.

* * *

Megatron really hadn't even looked at me after what happen between me and the Drone, why should I care? I was the trying to push him away… right? I was so confused, I couldn't figure out what I was feeling right now. Knockout and Breakdown were always in the medbay, Soundwave at the computer, and Megatron in his throne chair. I would do what was asked of me and then find my way back to my quarters, this couldn't go on forever.. Could it?

I threw my cube of energon against the wall shattering it, "FRAG!" I screamed out. I couldn't do all the thoughts rushing through my head, the chatter in the vechicon's was annoying also, making names like Commander slutscream and other names that only I heard on a daily routine. I looked at the mess on my floor. Whatever I didn't care, I would clean it up later.

I walked out in the hallway and right pass everyone; I didn't even noticed when Megatron looked up and saw me. I walked to an opening on the ship, I was going to fly, frag it all. I jumped and transformed in to my alternative mode, just not caring feeling the wind on my wings.

After flying for a while I stopped on a random spot, I didn't even noticed I was being followed. "How could I be so stupid? He hurt me first, so why do I feel so bad?" I yelled out.

"Because you always wanted that power, Starscream." Megatron's voice rumbled from behind me, I squeaked, "M-Megatron! How long have you been there?" I asked bring up my weapon. Megatron glanced at the weapon but walked closer to me anyways, ".. Long enough." He hugged me close.

Was Megatron hugging me? I couldn't think so much was running through my head. "I am sorry." We almost said it at the same time, he looked down at me and I looked up at him.

"I love you." The words just came out. He chuckled, "I know." Was it this simple…? I almost fragged everything up. He leaned down and took me in a tender kiss, he didn't have to say it, and I just felt he loved me back.

"You are going to be punished still." His evil look was back, "Yes my lord." He did not move, "Eh... On the ship?" I asked. He shook his head, "Right here." He smirked and he lifted me up and I started to struggle, "Not funny you bucket head!"

"Who said that I was playing?"

* * *

….. I am cutting it short, have this! I am sorry I will write more or a new fanfic.

Promisseeeee… Sorrrryy sorrryy.. 3 SB


End file.
